


Bendy Straws

by Lalafell_Princess



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalafell_Princess/pseuds/Lalafell_Princess
Summary: It's time for lunch, but something important seems noticeably absent from Kefka's meal...
Kudos: 2





	Bendy Straws

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr a few years ago, but I've decided to start posting my stories and such here now. So if you've seen it there before here, that's why.

“Excuse me, where’s my bendy straw?”

The servant who’d just handed Kefka Palazzo his lunch plate blanched. The jester peered at his meal before looking up at the trembling servant. Everything seemed to be the way he liked it: chicken nuggets that were not too soft and not too crunchy, vanilla ice cream with way too many sprinkles, and a tall glass of warm milk. The only thing missing was a straw—a red one, of course—that bent. And when Kefka’s meal wasn’t exactly the way he wanted it, someone was going to be punished.

“I, um… It should be there, Sir, I swear I put it next to your spoon… I know how much you like the red ones… I’ll just duck out and grab you a fresh one real fast—”

Kefka reached up and put a finger to the servant’s mouth, who stifled a whimper. The court mage clucked his tongue. “Oh, that will hardly be necessary. You’ve shown what you’re capable of already, my good sir. I believe this is your cue to leave.”

He smiled widely as he cupped the servant’s chin in his white hand. Fire began to dance on his palm, making the servant shriek and stumble to the floor. Kefka stood on top of his chair, bouncing up and down on his heels, beginning to hurl small fireballs at the fallen man. “And by ‘cue to leave,’ of course, I mean ‘cue to DIE!’”

Soon there were only charred remains of where the servant once was, and Kefka giggled with delight. “Oh dear, what a mess you’ve made of things.” He slid back into a sitting position in his chair, casually wiping his hands. He cleared his throat. “ _Excuse me! _I am in dire need of assistance!”__

__Soon other hurried servants disposed of the body and the impatient jester was brought his straw. He happily finished his lunch, swinging his feet under the table, and when he was done he did a little dance on the ashen stain of the carpet before skipping from the room._ _


End file.
